Third World War (Red Alert 3)
s rolling in the streets of Paris Imperial full-scale invasion of the USSR Large Soviet armada on course to the British Isles The Mount Rushmore laser being activated |prev = Post-War Crisis |next = The Uprising |place = Worldwide *Japan *United States *USSR **Russia **Ukraine *Germany *France *Great Britain *Gibraltar *Switzerland *Netherlands *Iceland *Greece *Cuba *Pacific Ocean *Easter Islands *North Sea |battles = *Ride of the Red Menace *The Shark and the Lure *The Famous Liberation *Enemy of Our Enemy *The Unfathomable Fortress *A Monument to Madness *Forever Sets the Sun *The Great Bear Trap *The Moon Shall Never Have Them |result = Allied victory *Territories occupied by Allies *Soviets and Imperials surrender |side1 = Allied Nations * * * United States * Dominican Republic * * * Netherlands **FutureTech Corporation * * Sweden * Denmark |side2 = Soviet Union * Russia * Ukraine * Georgia |side3 = Empire of the Rising Sun * |goal1 = Destroy all Soviet and Imperial forces. |goal2 = Destroy all Allied and Imperial forces. |goal3 = Destroy all Soviet and Allied forces. |commanders1 = Allied Commander Robert Bingham President Ackerman Lissette Hanley Giles Price Warren Fuller |commanders2 = Soviet Commander Nikolai Krukov Anatoly Cherdenko Zhana Agonskaya Oleg Vodnik Nikolai Moskvin |commanders3 = Imperial Commander Prince Tatsu Yoshiro Naomi Shirada Shinzo Nagama Kenji Tenzai |forces1 = Full Allied arsenal including Tanya |forces2 = Full Soviet arsenal including Natasha |forces3 = Full Imperial arsenal including Yuriko |casual1 = Moderate to Heavy: *President Ackerman killed at Mount Rushmore and succeeded by Vice-President |casual2 = Heavy to Very Heavy: *Gregor Zelinsky defects to the Allies *Cherdenko and Krukov imprisoned |casual3 = Very Heavy to Near Total: *Yoshiro killed *Black Tortoise destroyed }} The Third World WarCommand & Conquer: Red Alert 3 official product description was a global conflict immediately following the Post-war Crisis. With the Allies on the brink of victory and the defeat of the Soviet Union seemingly inevitable, Premier Cherdenko, a high-ranking member of the Soviet military, together with General Krukov, travelled back in time using a time machine and killed Albert Einstein in 1927, before he invented much of the Allied technologies that led to their eventual victory. In the resulting new timeline, the Allies are on the brink of defeat and the Soviet Union is but steps away from conquering Europe. However, not all changes were favorable to the Soviets. An unforeseen change was the rise of a technologically advanced and aggressive Japan, now known as the Empire of the Rising Sun. Yoshiro proclaimed that it is the Empire's divine destiny to rule the world, and launched a full-scale invasion of the Soviet Union, as most of their forces were tied up in the war with the Allies. Furthermore, the erasure of Einstein also erased the existence of nuclear weapons, meaning that the Soviet Union now faces a conventional war on two fronts. On the other hand, the development of many Allied technologies originally invented by Einstein were merely delayed, and many of which entered the Allied arsenal in the later stages of the conflict. Most of these technological marvels were invented by the FutureTech Corporation, a military contractor based in Amsterdam. As a result, despite a string of losses at the start of the conflict, the Allies eventually turned the tide of the war and pushed the Soviets out of Europe completely. However, at this point, the Empire declared war on the Allies as well. As the Empire now threatens both superpowers, the Allies and the Soviets formed a temporary alliance and neutralized the Imperial Floating fortress blockading the North Atlantic. However, the Soviets betrayed the Allies during the final assault on Tokyo Harbor by withholding reinforcements, while they secretly prepared to bombard major Allied cities using Kirov Airships in Cuba. When this plan was foiled, Cherdenko and Krukov concentrated all of their forces at Leningrad for a desperate last stand, and attempted to escape into space using a rocket concealed inside the Peter and Paul Fortress. However, the rocket was destroyed by the Allied forces before it could launch, and the two mad men were arrested by the Allies, ending the war. History Turning Point The European Allies were hard-pressed and in retreat before the relentless Soviet advance. Soviet General Nikolai Krukov intended to carry this momentum forward by invading Britain. With other Allied Commanders engaged, Field Marshall Robert Bingham was forced to turn to a Field Commander newly subordinated to him. Bingham ordered the Commander and former RAF pilot Giles Price to Brighton Beach, where they prevented the Soviets from establishing a beachhead on Britain. With the immediate threat to Britain repelled, the Allies could once focus on the continental fighting. Many leaders from the EU had been forced to flee the encroaching battle zones. The Soviets captured them at their refuge in Cannes, France. On President Howard Ackerman's new suggestion, Bingham dispatched his new Commander and Warren Fuller to liberate the city and leaders. Special Agent Tanya infiltrated the port and destroyed the enemy's naval forces. The Allies will then complete their objectives, while the Soviets were disrupted. The liberation of Cannes coincided with a general Allied victory in France. As the Allies completed their driving the Soviet forces out of France, Special Agent Tanya infiltrated enemy lines and located the Soviet headquarters for Western Europe in Heidelberg of Germany. She was later trapped in the town by heavy Soviet troop movements. The Field Commander and his partner, Lissette Hanley, were later deployed into the town from the river. As the Commander and Lissette built their forces up to attack the Soviet base garrisoned by Oleg, Tanya was later saved and joined the fray. Even with the Iron Curtain protecting the Soviet base, the commander was able to destroy it completely. Unexpected Friends and Foes Despite a series of victories against the Soviet invaders, the Allied forces are exhausted after pushing the Red Army out of Europe. At this moment of weakness, the Empire of the Rising Sun revealed its plans of world domination to the world at large and decided to strike. Two Floating fortresses deployed to blockade the North Sea and the Straits of Gibraltar. The Field Marshall and Premier Cherdenko arranged a truce and had agreed to cooperate against the Empire. President Ackerman vehemently opposed any accommodation with the Soviet Union. An Allied commander and Nikolai Moskvin were sent to recapture Gibraltar from the Empire. The assault was spearheaded by Special Agent Tanya and Natasha. The Allies recovered several Assault destroyers from the port. With the fleet bolstered by the recaptured destroyers, the Allied Commander and his comrade, Zhana Agonskaya were deployed to the North Sea. Intelligence retrieved from a sunken Shogun battleship near the Floating fortress had revealed a weakness. It was reported that the Wave-Force triguns could be effectively disabled by destroying Radar boats providing targeting data. Special Agent Tanya and Natasha destroyed the pickets and cleared the way for a naval assault. The attackers penetrated the defenses and set the platform's power reactors to overload. The explosion destroyed the fortress and Premier Cherdenko congratulated the Commander. A complication arose in the Allied headquarters. Making good on his previous objections, President Ackerman resolved to unilaterally break the Allied-Soviet ceasefire. A secret firebase at Mount Rushmore began preparations to fire an intercontinental laser at Moscow. The Allied and Soviet leaders became aware of the plan, when the Mount Rushmore facility targeted an Allied satellite relay system in the USSR. The heroic Commander and Warren Fuller scrambled to prevent Ackerman from giving the fire order. Special Agent Tanya disabled the base's secure communications link which left the President to have no choices, but to relocate to the base and give the orders personally. In the interim, the Allies destroyed the firebase. Finally the President Ackerman was killed, before he could escape the area and cause further chaos. The Allies' Resurgent The Allies and the Soviets began preparations for an invasion on the Japanese home islands. Tanya discovered the Imperial Shogunate, the Empire's top leaders were meeting in Tokyo at the Toyama High Command. The invasion was accelerated to hit the city and neutralize the Empire's leadership. The Soviets secretly planned to abandon the operation to prepare for a resumption of the war against the Allies. The same Field Commander and Lissette Hanley were deployed into the location by a Chronosphere. Difficulties included the non-arrival of the Soviet reinforcements and a counterstrike by Psionic decimators that nearly destroyed the initial forward bases. Nonetheless, the operation was a success and a crippled Empire of the Rising Sun eventually surrendered. However, it's still unconfirmed if the supposed Soviet reinforcements didn't fight or attacked Mt. Fuji in an independent operation. Doctor Gregor Zelinsky defected to the Allies in Berlin and exposed Soviet treachery. Allied aerospace surveillance had detected some suspicious Soviet activity on Cuba. A covert team, led by the Field Commander and Giles Price, infiltrated Cuba and confirmed Zelinsky's assessment of Soviet activity. As Allied forces moved into the full extent of Soviet activity was revealed. Kirov Airships were covertly hangared beneath sports stadiums. The airships were armed with 50-megaton bombs and as the Allied attack began in earnest, they began launching against Allied cities. The Allies intercepted all of the launched airships and destroyed all of the launched facilities. After destroying the invasion force in Cuba, the Allies launch The Moon Shall Never Have Them and teleport their forces to destroy Premier Cherdenko's launching fortress in Leningrad in order to stop him from fleeing to outer space, which, according to him, is the "only place not corrupted by capitalism". In the end, Cherdenko's rocket was destroyed before it could launch, and the corrupt Soviet leaders were captured. Aftermath The Allies brought a permanent end to the Empire of the Rising Sun and occupied the Soviet Union. Restoring freedom, justice and liberty all over the world and for everyone once more. In celebration of this, Eva McKenna and Tanya dressed up for a date with the Allied Commander. As for Krukov and Premier Cherdenko in committing crimes against humanity had end up frozen in Cryoprison and the liberated Russians topple the statue of V.I. Lenin, signaling an end to the Soviets' reign. Meanwhile, President Ackerman, the maniacal and conservative President was killed in A Monument to Madness and replaced by the Vice-President who thanks the Commander for winning the war and hopes their former enemies (the USSR and the Empire) will happily embrace capitalism, consumerism and share the American dream together as its benefits will make them realize, to quote him "they won't wanna build up massive armies and invent new weapons of war". Alternate Version Soviet Campaign *The Shrike and the Thorn (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Circus of Treachery (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Taking Back Ice-Harbor (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *March of the Red Army (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *The Science of War (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *No Traitors Tomorrow *To Tame a Living God (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *The Stone-Faced Witnesses *Blight on the Big Apple Imperial Campaign *The Death of Father Frost (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *To Conquer Shattered Spirits (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords (implied to be at least partially canon) *Graveyard of a Foolish Fleet (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Assault on the Black Tortoise(possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Rage of the Black Tortoise *Barbarians at the Bay (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Crumble Kremlin Crumble *The Last Red Blossom Trembled References Category:Wars Category:Red Alert universe events